Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within those cartons depending on the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once open, they allow all of the containers to roll out. In addition, it is difficult to carry one of these cartons without the containers falling out once the dispenser has been opened.
Many of these dispensers destroy the overall carton integrity once they have been opened. Many of these dispensing features do not have any means for preventing the first cylindrical container, e.g. can, falling from the carton once the dispenser has been opened. In other words, the dispenser has no safety feature.